secondary_driving_universefandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Newburg Flood
2016 Newburg Flood is an event which flooded Newburg, Calisota on 2016. The flooding first began on Spring Break in March 2016. March 2016 On March 16, 2016, the Sabine River was flooded. There was heavy traffic on Interstate 47er due to the stateline bridge on I-10 closed. There was a flood watch for North Newburg, South Newburg, and Downtown and a flood warning with residents prepared, evacuation for the city, flooding in West Newburg, and some wet roads. One person died after drowning while trying to drive through the floodwaters in West Newburg, the driver was trying to go to the airport but the driver in the White Chevy Tahoe died instantly. On March 18th 2016, a large flooding happened at the Calisota River. Interstate 47er was flooded, the city was flooded, the welcome sign fell off, the External Driving Universe and Universal Gaming Company Headquarters sustained minor damage, and some buildings like an apartment in Downtown Newburg collapsed in the flooding. This flooding led to 50 deaths, 100 injuries, and over 900 billions of dollars of damage. Some highways like Interstate 47er was washed out, cars were piled up on roads, and all sides of Newburg has been flooded in this event. There were 500 gallons of water that flooded the city. April 2016 On April 18, a flood watch was in effect for the city. There were little amounts of flooding at that time. There were no deaths or injuries at that time. May 2016 A rainstorm from Houston came into the Newburg Area, and then the National Weather Center issued Newburg a Flood Watch/Warning until May 28 which ended the flood. July 2016 On July 25th, massive storms rolled in. There was minor flooding on Interstate 47er as traffic heavily backs up due to the reconstruction of the freeway crossing the river. There were no deaths at that time. On July 26, and July 27th, people have been prepared for this storm. Storms moved into the Lake Charles area and it was close to the Newburg which there was be a flash flood watch for the area. A thunder storm moved into the North Newburg area at 10:50 am central time. August 2016 Newburg was threatened by a flash flood watch in the afternoon on August 12 along with Louisiana And Mississippi. On August 13th, South Newburg was under flash flood warning. It flooded I-47er with cars detouring to I-647 trapped for hours. On August 14th 2016, the flooding cleared and storms were still in the area. During the Newburg Riots When a rainstorm came in, a flooding happens. 200 rioters get killed by a violent bang from the lightning, Interstate 47er gets flooded, 40 riots were able to survive it, they comment LIKE A BOSS; and 30 riots almost got drowned by the water, At one point, they threw tear gas at a safety building they were in and then they somehow survived when the building collapsed. On May 21st, 10 rioters were killed by a lightning bolt. See here: 2016 Newburg Riots